


Leo and Lyra Snape-Black

by emaz0225



Series: Leo and Lyra Snape-Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Born April 15th 1978 to Sirius Black ( The Bearer ) and Severus Snape there father





	1. Chapter 1

_**Feburary 3rd 1982** _

_**3 year old Leo is in his room at Dad's house because his Mommy is busy helping getting Harry settled in since his mommy and daddy are gone. He misses his mommy he was almost gone for ever in prison.** _

_**Leo goes to Lyra's and sees her with her hair in braids thanks to Kreacher's help and she is drawing and chewing on her lip I go over to her and I take a piece of paper and a spare Quill and I spell my name.** _

_**Leo Severus Orion Snape-Black** _

_**I get up and I go down to the living room and I see dad is talking with Albus. I go to Dad's legs and Albus says " Oh looks like young Leo has come out and has something to show us." I nod and say " Hi Mr. Dumbledore I spelled my whole name by myself." He nods and says " Thats great Leo I see you will be a bright student." I nod and I go to the couch and kick my legs and wonder if I will see Grandpa and Grandma but they are with the little baby harry.** _


	2. July 11th 1989

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Lyra get there Hogwarts letter

_**grimuald place** _

_**Leo gets up from his room at his mom families home it is across from Harry's. He has a shower and he gels his short black hair and he puts on skinny jeans and a blue button up and a robe and he goes down stairs and kisses Lyra and grandma on their cheeks and I sit at my seat and I see mom come stumbling down the chairs and hands Lyra and I's letters and he mumbles " Snape's stupid bloody owl." Lyra and I cheer were going to Hogwarts I finish breakfast and I go up to my room and I take out my notebook and I put on my music and listen to Black Velvet.** _

_Hey my name is Cassiopeia and this is my story I live in England and my family is Wealthy but my family has a secret. It is 1895 and I am 15 and I think mother is cheating on father with are gardener. My suitor is Damian White he is 25 and father agreed for him to marry me_ _._

**_I close my notebook and I go to my trunk and I pull out my possessions thank god I will be going with my best friends Fred and George and Lyra will be the next Maurders just with my extra brilliance. Lyra comes in with her hair in a bun and she is wearing a[light blue tank top that's says Pink with Jean shorts and a light blue bow](https://pin.it/q45kyxcxxc4ht3). She sits on my bed with a grin on her face and says " We should prank the head of the houses the third week in to celebrate are arrival." I smirk at her and nod and I grab a sheet of paper to plan are big entrance of arrival. _**

**_Next day we go to Spinners End_ **

**_I head up to my room and we still continue with are plan we can meet up with the twins. I grab my potions book and read through it and I make some differences and I see dad in his study looking annoyed with the world again.[Lyra](https://pin.it/jgwy5c7y7lni25) comes in with flare she is dad with passive face and stern look on her face at all times she gets us out of trouble alot. I am dramatic and sarcastic and I see a moment for gain and I take it. I look at her petrubed face and she says " Mom has a girl friend named Isabel." I drop my book and I look at my twin and we get a evil look and dad comes in and says " You will not sabatoge this relationship Black deserves some love." We nod but we won't stop Lyra goes to her room and I go to my trunk and I take out my Journal and I read some of my passages and I noticed around may he acted more spacey. On Wednesday he is taking us to get are school stuff this Isabel won't know what is gonna hit her with Lyra and The twins and Harry and I she will be long gone. I put my journal away and I go to my desk and I start a letter to Fred and George. _**

_Dearest Crimson and Ciminon,_

_Prissy has made a plan for a grand entrance for are arrival and on the train we can go over are plan and add any new information. Mom has a new girlfriend named Isabel and we will talk about that as well and are developments to get rid of her._

_ With pranks, pride  _

**_I tie it up and I send my owl named Perseus to the borrow and I go down to the kitchens and I make grilled chicken salad for lunch and I call for dad and Lyra to eat. We eat and dad asks us what we are doing for the rest of the day. I respond with I am going outside and write some more in my story._ **

**_ _Hey my name is Cassiopeia and this is my story I live in England and my family is Wealthy but my family has a secret. It is 1895 and I am 15 and I think mother is cheating on father with are gardener. My suitor is Damian White he is 25 and father agreed for him to marry me._ _ **

**_ _September 11th 1895,_ _ **

**_ _I wake up in my sleeping chambers and I have a bath and I put on my undergarments and I put on light pink dress and I have my hair curled and twisted into a bun. I go downstairs and I see father talking with my older brothers Corvus and Apollux about business. I help Emily place the breakfast down on the table and I start eating the  delicious food and father tells me I am marrying Damien on September 22nd._ _ **

**__Lyra Pov_ _ **

**__Before we went to leave for dad's house I heard Mom talking to uncle Remmy about his new girlfriend Isabel Harrow she is from a Spanish purblood family. We go home and I head to my room and I lay on my bed and I glare at the thought of some harlot worming her way into my family Leo and I are the Black and Prince heirs. Aunt Cissy says " I am the most brilliant young Witch." I will think of something to get rid of the Strumpet with help of my younger family and worst comes to worst my third cousin and God Brother Draco's help. Warm welcomes Isabel Harrow haha I get up and I head to my mirror and check out my face and I go to Leo's room and he just stares at my passive face. I say in frustrated tone " Mom has a girlfriend named Isabel." He drops his book and we get a matching evil look on are faces then dad comes in and says " you will not satabatoge this relationship Black deserves some love." We both nod but we both know we won't stop I go back to my room and I go to my cupboard and take out my secret prank items. I think of all the stuff I can do but we need help and for are luck she will do it all on her own. I get out and I go to my desk and I take out my sketchbook I got from Grandpa and I take out my sketch Quill and I start sketching something from my heart. I sketch my[mom](https://pin.it/6rqwrjwxpn6egt) and I smile he is funny and loyal and will protect Leo and I but he does not get along with dad they fight like cats and dogs and Leo and I sometimes watch over popcorn and pumpkin juice. __**

**_Wednesday_ **

**_Lyra's pov_ **

**_It starts like any other day I get up and have a shower and I starighten my black hair and I put on my[pink Floyd t shirt and jean shorts and faux leather jacket.](https://pin.it/xcsm3yqo7irsc7) I go to my room and I grab my spelled purse a gift from Auntie Cissy and I go to Leo's room and I see he is ready and gelling up his hair and he smirks at me and I shake my head and I go down to the kitchen and I see Dad in his typical robes and he looks annoyed talking with Mom. We hug dad and then mom and we get to grimuald place and I head up to my room and I sit on my bed and I think of a plan to get rid of the strumpet. I smirk in glee and I see Leo come in and he says " Uncle  Moony is coming." I smile and I jump up and I go to the door and we go downstairs and I see Harry talking with mom about what Ron and him did. I hug uncle Moony and Harry and I take a cookie from Kreacher and a glass of milk. _**

**_After dinner_ **

**_I go to my room and I have a shower and I put my hair in a platt and I find some[pyjamas](https://pin.it/2vnf33qw3tym34) and I take out my sketchbook. I sketch for an hour and then I turn on the radio and I fall asleep dreaming of Unicorns. _**


End file.
